Profession Wife
by Moti-Chan
Summary: Ela apenas queria um emprego, e ele deu muito mais que isso...  [UA] [SakuxSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura olhou triste para o resto do café no fundo da xícara. Sentada em um barzinho qualquer, a poucos metros da faculdade, com a infelicidade de não ter nenhuma perspectiva em sua vida professional.

Acabou de se formar professora, subiu os degraus de um imponente auditório, para receber um diploma, mas não significava nada, estava na mesma situação que outros cinqüenta colegas, a escassez de vagas no magistério e apenas uma minoria iria conseguir o emprego para o qual haviam se preparado durante tanto tempo.

Suspirou pesadamente, por mais que pensasse, não via outra alternativa a não ser aceitar o convite de sua tia Tsunade, sua única parente viva. As duas sempre haviam se entendido muito bem, e a Haruno adoraria compartilhar o chalézinho junto com a tia…se não fosse por Jiraya.

Tia Tsunade se casou com ele quatro meses antes. Jiraya era um homem com jeito brincalhão e jovial, por trás escondia um lado pervertido. Enganou Tsunade desde o começo e não revelaria esse lado na frente dela tão cedo, pois não queria perder o conforto do chalé e a boa comida.

Mas com Sakura, ele não escondia e nem pretendia esconder sua personalidade real. Ela ainda se lembrava dos momentos de aflição e confusão quando tentou mantê-lo afastado nas poucas horas em que a tia se ausentou. Após a segunda vistita ao casal, decidiu não voltar mais e cumpriu a promessa, apesar dos protestos da tia.

Mais uma vez, Sakura lamentou a morte da mãe. Apesar de inválida por muitos anos, sempre dava forças e esperanças para a filha. Mas a doença agravou e a debilitou cada dia mais. O maior sonho de sua mãe era vê-la formada, pois se preocupava muito com o futuro da filha.

Sakura estava no último ano da faculdade quando a mãe morreu, passou então a residir nas faculdades, onde também conseguiu tuma bolsa de estudos para pagar as outras despesas. Mas agora, já formada, não haveria como manter a regalia de ocupar o alojamento de estudantes. O jeito era aceitar a oferta de sua tia insistente. A situação não estava nada boa, já visitara milhares de escolas a procura de serviço, submeteu-se a dezenas de entrevistas e entrou em contato com algumas pessoas na tentativa de conseguir algumas aulas. Todos os colegas estavam passando pela mesma dificuldade sem obter resultado. Para piorar, ela teria que desocupar a vaga do alojamento da faculdade dali a dois dias. Portanto, se não estivesse empregada dentro desse prazo teria que se submeter as repugnantes investidas de Jiraya.

Sakura pensou em Hinata, sua companheira de quarto. Se ela não fosse se casar com Naruto dentro de uma semana, as duas poderiam alugar um apartamento. Mas Hinata e Naruto se amavam há muito tempo. Terminados os estudos, não havia razão em continuar a morar separados, poderiam economizar um bom dinheiro morando juntos, e teriam a companhia um do outro.

Outros colegas haviam imaginado soluções variadas, como voltar a morar com os pais ou ir viver com algum parente. Só Sakura não sabia o que fazer dali por diante.

Ela sequer havia um namorado, na verdade, com os estudos e os cuidados da mãe não lhe haviam deixado pensar em romances. Mesmo quando ficou sozinha, dedicou-se por completo aos estudos, sem notar os olhares de admiração de alguns colegas...

Na verdade a Haruno nunca deu atenção a si mesma. Apesar das feições bonitas e graciosas, jamais usou artifícios para resaltar os olhos grandes, de um tom verde-esmeralda, ou a boca pequena, de lábios carnudos e sensuais. Usava os cabelos roséos, fartos e compridos, sempre amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, por questão de praticidade. Quanto a roupas, usava as mais simples, não por falta de dinheiro, mas por pura falta de interesse.

Já se preparava para pegar outra xícara de café quando um jornal deixado na mesa vizinha chamou-lhe atenção. Estava aberta na seção de imovéis, uma das maiores preocupações de Sakura naquele momento. Por isso ao voltar para o balcão com outra xícara de café, ela o apanhou e, sentada novamente, comecou a examinar os anúncios.

Na página ao lado, um anúncio incomum a fez adiar a busca de acomodação. Procuravam uma moça educada para orientar uma garota de treze anos. A idade exigida era entre vinte e dois a vinte e oito anos e as candidatas deviam ter passaportes atualizados. As entrevistas deveriam ser realizadas no hotel Sayok, um dos mais luxuosos da cidade, das duas ás quatro da tarde, no dia sete.

Sakura sorriu, animada. Estavam no dia sete, sendo uma sorte ter aquele jornal em mãos, considerando que era de dois dias antes...

Um emprego como aquele resolveria de vez todas as suas preocupações, pois na certa haveria acomodações e um bom salário. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a bolsa a tiracolo e se pôs a caminho do hotel.

-

Ao chegar no hotel, Sakura percebeu não ser a única a tomar tal decisão. A sala a direita da recepção , onde entrou após ter se informado no balcão, estava repleto de moças. Ela se sentou no último lugar disponível.

Quando uma das moças saía da sala ao lado, onde as entrevistas estavam sendo feitas, as poucas conversas sussuradas cessavam. Todas queriam saber se a vaga havia sido preenchida ou não. Os minutos se passavam lentos, e não paravam de chegar novas candidatas. Depois de um tempo, Sakura percebeu que as entrevistas se tornavam cada vez mais breve. Se o tempo de conversa continuasse tão curto, na certa ela também seria chamada.

Não sabia ao certo se devia ficar contente ou preocupada com essa possibilidade. Algumas das garotas levavam nítida vantagem sobre ela, na simpatia e …nas roupas! A maioria estava muito bem vestida enquanto ela usava uma saia pregueada azul-marinho, blusa branca e o blusão com o emblema a faculdade. Uma roupa adequada para uma sala de aula na certa do que para uma entrevista daquele tipo… Isso seria uma desvantagem sobre ela, diminuindo suas chances contra as outras concorrentes.

Quando havia apenas mais três moças para serem chamadas antes dela, Sakura, para diminuir a tensão, resolveu imaginar o possível autor daquele anúncio. A candidata na frente dela foi chamada para entrar na sala de entrevistas. Mais alguns minutos, e chegaria a sua vez. Procurou não ficar nervosa, respirando fundo, quando conseguiu se acalmar, chamaram seu número pelo interfone.

-

A sala de entrevistas era ampla e luxuosa. Sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha rodeada de plantas ornamentais, um homem, ainda jovem, pediu que Sakura se aproximasse sem sequer olha-la. Ela obedeceu e ocupou a cadeira estofada diante dele. Em seguida, o desconhecido perguntou-lhe o nome e escreveu cuidadosamente numa lista.

Houve um breve silêncio e o estranho observou-a com ar solene. Vestia um terno sobrio preto de corte impecável e os cabelos escuros contornavam o rosto pálido. Pela expressão do olhos ônix pousados sobre ela, Sakura teve a impressão de não estar bem-sucedida naquele primeiro contato.

-Estado civil?- o entrevistador perguntou, com voz calma.

-Solteira.

- Porque atendeu a este anúncio, srta. Haruno?

Sakura estranhou um pouco a pergunta.

-Porque preciso trabalhar.

Reparando no emblema da faculdade aplicado no blusão, ele quis saber:

-Ainda está estudando?

-Acabei de me formar. Para ser sincera, preferiria um emprego como professora, mais ainda não consegui…

-Para o serviço em questão você precisará de todos os seus conhecimentos…Está ciente de que precisará viajar?

-Sim,tenho um passaporte atualizado.

-E seus familiars não se importariam se a senhorita se ausentasse com freqüencia do país?

-Não tenho parentes próximos, apenas uma tia, que gostaria que eu morasse com ela, mas não tenho intenções em aceitar o covite…

O entrevistador manteve-se em silêncio por um momento, como se considerasse todas as afirmações de Sakura. Apenas naquele instante ela reparou no rosto de traços perfeitos e marcantes no qual se insinuava um certo cansaço.

Preparando-se para ser dispensada, Sakura colocou a bolsa no ombro . Sentou-se na ponta da cadeira, pronta para se despedir.

-Quando pode começar? – ele perguntou de repente.

Sakura encarou-o surpresa:

-Quer dizer que eu fui a escolhida?

-

Hai! Minna..

Esperou que gostem dessa fic...

Talvez eu demore alguns dias para publicar o 2, mais nada muito prolongado..

Quanto as reviews irei, responder uma por uma.

Arigato! Moti-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preparando-se para ser dispensada, Sakura colocou a bolsa no ombro . Sentou-se na ponta da cadeira, pronta para se despedir._

_-Quando pode começar? – ele perguntou de repente._

_Sakura encarou-o surpresa:_

_-Quer dizer que eu fui a escolhida?_

Chapter 2 – Profession Wife

O entrevistador quase sorriu, relaxando as feições severas.

-Pensei que isso tivesse ficado claro.

-Posso começar quando o senhor quiser.

-Onde você mora?

-Estou morando no alojamento da faculdade, mas tenho de sair de lá amanhã...

-Então não há motivo para não se mudar hoje mesmo...a não ser que esteja preparada para uma festa de despedida com os amigos.

Segurar vela para Hinata e Naruto não era o programa mais atraente do mundo.

- Na verdade combinei com minha companheira de quarto e o noivo dela tomar um drinque hoje...

- Você não parece muito entusiasmada. – O homem observou por um instante. – Neste caso, por que não vai á faculdade fazer as malas? Posso providenciar o transporte para sua mudança e, depois, a levarei comigo a Kyoto para conhecer a minha filha...

Sakura ainda sem poder acreditar naquilo tudo, viu o homem pegar o telefone e dizer:

- Aqui é Uchiha. Por favor, informe as outras candidatas que a vaga já foi preenchida e agradeça por terem vindo.

Pela primeira vez, Sakura ouviu o nome do seu novo patrão. Pareceu-lhe um nome comum. Mas se estivesse familiarizada com o mercado de ações, saberia que Uchiha Sasuke era um dos maiores corretores da Bolsa.

Sakura começou a perceber o quanto Uchiha era importante, quando a fez entrar num magnífico Limousine. Deu ordens a Hiro, o motorista, para ir com ela até a faculdade buscar a bagagem. Na volta, passar pelo hotel e apanhá-lo e irem para casa.

Sakura passou o trajeto inteiro imaginando a cara de Hinata se soubesse de seu novo emprego. Mas como não estava no alojamento, Sakura resolveu escrever um bilhete contando tudo. Prometeu escrever uma carta dando todos os detalhes quando tivesse tempo e pediu o novo endereço da amiga para manterem correspondência. Parecia um sonho toda aquela mudança repentina em sua vida, mas ao olhar pela janela do quarto, não podia duvidar, pois o motorista e o carro luxuoso pareciam tão reais...

Não demorou muito para arrumar suas coisas uma vez que estava mais ou menos preparada para desocupar o quarto na manhã seguinte. Ao descer ao pátio, Hiro a ajudou a carregar as malas.

Só quando o carro saiu dos portões da faculdade ocorreu a Sakura que deveria ter trocado de roupa. Seu guarda-roupa era de certa forma simples, mas possuía dois ou três vestidos bonitos e confortáveis.

Logo estavam de volta ao hotel, onde não demoraram mais do que cinco minutos para apanhar o sr. Uchiha na recepção. Em seguida, puseram-se a caminho de Kyoto. Sakura olhou de relance para o homem silencioso, absorto em observar a paisagem pela janela do carro. Ele era bonito,admitiu, procurando manter a calma e, seria muito mais bonito se não fosse pela severidade da expressão do rosto. Talvez fosse o tom ônixa dos olhos que o tornavam tão atrativo ou os lábios bem moldados que pareciam jamais sorrir...

Depois de alguns minutos, a viagem chegou ao fim. Chegando a um enorme portão de ferro sustentado por dois pilares de pedra.

Sakura ficou encantada ao avistar a casa. Era uma verdadeira mansão, bastante antiga, mas com ar muito simpático, acolhedor.

Quando o carro estacionou diante das escadas de mármore da entrada principal, o sr. Uchiha rompeu o silêncio:

- Acho que agora você gostaria de se acomodar, não é? Posso apresentá-la a minha filha durante o jantar...Em geral, jantamos mais ou menos ás seis e meia...

Ele a ajudou a saltar do carro e Sakura agradeceu a gentileza com um gesto de cabeça. Até o jantar, teria duas horas para respirar e refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

-

Sakura entrou na sala de estar, pai e filha, que conversavam animados, calaram-se para observá-la. Ela olhou primeiro para a menina morena de olhos escuros, mas logo em seguida, reparou em Sasuke. Ele havia trocado o terno escuro por um suéter e uma calça esporte, ambos preto. A roupa lhe conferia uma aparência muito mais informal.

Sakura usava um vestido simples azul-bebê, e o cabelo preso no famoso rabo-de-cavalo. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, o sr.Uchiha voltou-se para a filha.

- Yuki, esta é a srta. Haruno. Acho que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem. A srta. Haruno também não é muito de cerimônia...

-Oto-san me disse que você é profesora – a menina comentou.- Gostaria que me desse uma força nos estudos...

- Yuki estuda muito. Está pensando em fazer medicina- o sr. Uchiha informou, olhando para a filha com carinho.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada por ter transposto o primeiro contato com tanta facilidade. Uchiha Yuki, era fácil de notar, não estava interesada em causar problemas á orientadora.

Durante o jantar, enquanto saboreava os pratos deliciosos, Sakura observou cuidadosamente a garota no qual seria responsável. Yuki era uma menina muito doce e adorável. As sobrancelhas negras e finas, realçavam os olhos grandes e negros, como os do pai, marcados por cílios longos, espessos e escuros. Tudo isso contrastava de forma marcante com o cabelo longo preto e a pele clara, como a neve.

-

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Sakura havia chegado na residência dos Uchihas. A Haruno havia começado as aulas com Yuki, esta a surpreendia com a facilidade e capacidade de entender a matéria, Sakura sabia que Yuki era muito adulta para sua idade, possuía um desembaraço e indepêndencia surpreendentes.

Mais algo pertubava a paz naquela casa, a suspeita confirmou quando um dia, ao chegar do trabalho, o sr. Uchiha avisou-a de que desejava conversar com ela naquela tarde.

-

Bateu na porta do escritório. Quando Sasuke pediu-lhe para entrar, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que seria falado ali dentro.

-Você parece ter se adaptado muito bem aqui...

Sakura não só concordou como acrescentou considerar uma sorte trabalhar com uma garota tão encantadora como Yuki.

Uchiha Sasuke ouviu-lhe a resposta com atenção. Depois com um ar enigmático, caminhou até a escrivaninha, indicando-lhe uma cadeira.

Surpresa com a formalidade, Sakura cogitou a idéia de que poderia ser despedida a qualquer momento, pelo fato de Uchiha Sasuke tivesse mudado de idéia e não seria mais necessário manter uma orientadora para a filha... De qualquer forma, isso significava que teria de voltar a estaca zero.

- A proposta que vou-lhe fazer pode chocá-lá...- Ele fez uma pausa e pousou sobre ela os olhos ônix, tranqüilos. – Mas eu preciso de uma esposa, srta. Haruno.

To Be Continued...

-

Hey! Eu demorei não foi?

Agradeço muito a todas as reviews..espero que estejem gostando dessa fic..

Bom..talvez eu desapareça por duas semanas, por causa das recuperações.. mas prometo voltar com o 3 capítulo o mais rápido possível...ok?

Agora respondendo aos meus queridos leitores...minhas respostas (hehe) :

**Kat Suiguin : **Realmente essa fic promete - Ainda bem que está gostando..olha que só estamos no começo. Yeah! Sasuke e Sakura 4ever. Continue lendo! Bjus.

**neko-chan X3 : **Arigato! Que bom que achou Kawaii, vou tentar escrever o 3 bem rápido - ok? Bjus.

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-Chan n.n : **Que bom que achou interessante..pois eu pretendia fazer algo diferente mesmo...Jiraya eh um safado mesmo! (apesar de eu gostar dele) Não pensei em colocar todos os casais, pensei em focalizar em Sasuke e Sakura mesmo... Se bem que estou com outra fic em mente..que eu vá colocar os casais... Continue lendo! E muito obrigada pelos elogios - Bjus.

**Uchiha Ayu:** Muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou.. Continue lendo..sim? - bjus.

**Uchiha Neko:** Yeah!!! Sasuke e Sakura!!!! Uhu..o que será que é a proposta do Sasu-kun? Hehe.. continue lendo! - e muito obrigada! Bjus.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** Sua review me chamou muita atenção, realmente estou muito feliz, pelo seu comentário...e é claro vou fazer o possível para não decepcionar minhas fãs.. bom..eu add você no msn..apesar de não te encontrar on.. - Continue lendo..e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo..ok? bjs!

**nandy: **hauha.. se a Sakura não sofresse..qual seria a graça? Haua..muito obrigada! Continue lendo, ok? - bjus.

**Uchiha ka-chan: **Muito Obrigada..que bom que achou interessante.. - bjus.

**Mari Santoro:** Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo..- bjus.

**Mye-chan: **Muitoo Obrigadaa..! que bom que tenha gostado da estória..e espero que continue lendo..muito obrigada mesmo.. - bjus.

**Mariah-chan17: **Espero que goste desse capítulo..até o próximo..ok? bjus.

Moti-Chan.


End file.
